


baby shark

by squirrelhan



Series: smol space fics uwu [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Chan, Fluff, Headspace, Little Headspace, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little!jeongin, little!seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: jeongin slips into little space when his members are at the mall. but he didn't expect chan to come home that quick...or, the adventures of jeongin as a little featuring seungmin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not related to 'the adventures of baby lix' whatsoever. i just wanted to write little!jeongin hihi  
> i hope you like it!!

'You're sure you're not coming with us to the mall?'

Jeongin pouted and shook his head. 'No Hyung, I don't feel very well. You guys can go without me,' he whined and pulled the covers over his head. Chan sighed. 'Okay then... I hope you feel better soon,' he said and Jeongin smiled at him. His hyung left the room.

Jeongin heard the front door close. He smiled and came out of his bed. He glanced through the window and saw the minivan disappear at the corner of the street. He giggled and grabbed a box, that he was hiding under his bed. 

Jeongin had found out that he was a little two years ago, when he was 15. Regressing made him happy, but telling his members about it seemed like a step too far. Why did they have to know about it anyway?

He opened the box and looked at his small collection of stuffed animals and pacifiers. He grabbed his shark plushie and a blue pacifier. With the pacifier in his mouth and the shark plushie tucked under his arm, he hopped towards Hyunjin's room.

His Hyung's clothes were the most comfortable when he was in little headspace, especially Hyunjin's oversized sweaters. They came over Jeongin's knees and his hands weren't even able to be seen. 

'Hmm...' Jeongin mumbled around the pacifier when he looked at Hyunjin's closet. He chose the pink sweater this time. He threw his own sweater on the ground and put on Hyunijn's sweater. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. 

He ran towards the living room. 'Hmm... what should Innie do....' he pouted and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw the TV. 

Jeongin grabbed the remote and sat down on the ground. He opened YouTube and searched for 'baby shark'. After finally finding the right video, he pressed on the 'play' button and smiled at the TV. He started to dance and sing the lyrics with his shark plushie in his hands. 

But his heart dropped when he saw the door open in the corner of his eye. The first thing he did was literally spitting the pacifier out of his mouth. Chan stood in the doorway, totally frozen. 'Hey I forgot my walle- Jeongin..?' he stammered. 

Jeongin lowered the volume of the TV and looked at his Hyung with wide eyes. Frick, he thought. He got caught. He started to panic and tears welled in his eyes. He sniffled and turned around. 

'Jeongin are you crying?' Chan asked and walked towards him. A sob left Jeongin's lips when Chan wrapped his arms around his body. 'Hey, Jeongin, talk to me. What's wrong?' Chan asked and looked at him. And then it all came out. 

'I'm so so sorry Hyung I am a little and you can hate me! You all can hate me!' he cried. 'You are a what?' Chan asked, but Jeongin purged himself of Chan and ran towards his room. He plopped down on his bed and cried in his pillow. He felt miserable and scared that everybody hated him for his weird 'obsession'. 

The door opened and Jeongin felt a hand on his back. 'You forgot your pacifier and your plushie,' Chan's voice said. 'Go away,' Jeongin cried. 

'Do you think we hate you?' Chan asked. Jeongin nodded. He didn't even want to look at Chan. He heard Chan sigh. 'Jeongin, please listen. We don't care if you want to act like a little child. If it makes you feel better, we'll support you, no matter what,' Chan said. 

'R-really?' Jeongin asked and turned around. Chan nodded and hugged him. 'Here,' he said and gave Jeongin his plushie back. He also pushed the pacifier between Jeongin's trembling lips. 

A faint smile appeared on Jeongin's face and Chan laughed. 'Yeah, I want to see you smile. Come here, you are adorable,' he said and opened his arms. Jeongin crawled in Chan's arms and felt Chan's hand run through his hair. He smiled. 'I love you Channie hyung,' he whispered. Chan also smiled. 

'Channie hyung loves you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chan had messaged the other guys that Jeongin wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to stay with him. So there he was, on the couch, with Jeongin half on his lap.

'Are you going to tell it to the other members?' he asked. 'Hhmm...' Jeongin mumbled and bit on his lip. He shrugged. 'Maybe,' he said. He wrapped his arms around his shark plushie and pouted.

'We can also keep this a secret, so nobody will know about it. Just you and I,' Chan whispered and pinched Jeongin's cheek. A red blush appeared on Jeongin's cheeks and he giggled. 'But the other members will find out about it anyway,' he mumbled.

Then, he shook his head. 'I don't want to think about that now. Innie wants to cuddle,' he mumbled. Chan laughed and almost died from cuteness when Jeongin wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face into his chest. He started playing with the strings of Chan's hoodie while mumbling some kind of Korean nursery song.

Chan enjoyed the moment. He ruffled his hand through Jeongin's soft hair with a smile on his face. Jeongin laughed and brought his index finger towards Chan's right cheek.

'Poke!' he said in a cute voice while poking Chan's dimple. 'What are you doing?' the elder laughed, grabbing Jeongin's wrist when he kept poking in his dimple. 'Innnie is poking Channie hyung's dimple!' Jeongin said with a wide smile on his face. 'Does Innie have dimples too, Channie hyung?'

Chan smiled and nodded. 'You have dimples too, here,' he said and poked Jeongin's dimples. 'Ah, it tickles!' Jeongin giggled and pushed Chan's hand away. 'Thank you Channie hyung,' Jeongin said after a couple minutes. 'Why?' Chan asked. 'F-for understanding Innie,' the younger said and pouted. 'No problem. Like I said before. If it makes you feel better I support you. And I'm 100% sure the other boys will support you too,' Chan said.

Jeongin smiled and nodded. He glanced at his shark plushie and looked around. 'W-where is Innie's paci?' he asked. 'Wait, I'll grab it. It's on the table,' Chan said and reached to grab Jeongin's blue pacifier. The boy stretched his arms towards it and popped it into his mouth with a happy squeal.

'Chwannie hywung Innie wants to slweep,' he said, his words muffled by the pacifier. Chan smiled at him. 'It's okay. Sleep well,' Chan said and patted Jeongin's hair. Jeongin made some sounds and quickly fell asleep while hugging his shark plushie tightly.

Chan grabbed his phone and opened the groups chat he had made with the other members of Stray Kids. He decided it was the best that everybody had to know about this.

—

chan: i'll have to explain something about jeongin when y'all come home. don't be scared, it's nothing very scary or sumn but it's serious. please support him.

 

minho: ...what?

chan: you'll see it when you come home, okay? i'm sorry

—

He sighed and searched some articles about littles and age regression. He glanced at the sleeping Jeongin on his lap and smiled. Jeongin started to grow heavy on Chan's thighs. He decided to lay the boy next to him, wrapping him in some blankets on the couch.

It didn't take very long before the other members came home. 'Hyung what's wrong with-' 'Shh, look,' Chan whispered at Minho who almost stormed into the living room. He pointed at Jeongin. He was still sleeping.

'Why does he have a pacifier in his mouth?' Seungmin asked, who also walked into the living room. 'Well, that's exactly what I want to explain to you all. Jeongin just told me that he's an age regressor or a little. Which means that he finds it very relaxing to slip into a child-like headspace from time to time. And I'd like to ask you to support him and help him when he feels little,' Chan explained.

'B-but how can we help him?' Woojin asked. He had placed his hand on Jeongin's back. Chan bit on his lower lip. 'Just treat him like a toddler I think. I also don't know how this is going to turn out. But what I do know is that he has to feel safe with us.'

Suddenly, some sounds came from the couch. Jeongin had woken up. The boy whimpered softly and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and his eyes went wide when he saw the other members in the living room. 

'Hey baby, how did you sleep?' Chan asked. Jeongin relaxed a bit, realizing that Chan had probably told the members about his regressing. 'G-good,' he mumbled and stretched his arms to hug Chan. 'Awhh...' Woojin said when Jeongin hugged Chan tightly.  'Do you want to do something special, Innie?' Chan asked. Jeongin frowned and nodded after a couple seconds.

'Yes, Innie wants to watch Spwongebwob!' he yelled and clapped in this hans. The pacifier was still between is lips. Chan laughed and turned the TV on. 

Jeongin had crawled against Chan, giggling when something funny happened on the TV. ‘Jeongin, I do have to prepare dinner right now...’ Chan said and glanced at the clock. ‘Nooo!!’ Jeongin pouted. He wrapped his arms around Chan and held him tight. ‘Plwease stay here Channie hyung,’ he mumbled. 

‘But baby, I really have to-‘ Chan stopped talking when tears welled in Jeongin’s eyes. ‘Hywungg...’ he whined and sobbed softly. Chan sighed and smiled. ‘Okay, I’ll stay here if you want. Woojin, can you prepare dinner today? I’m sorry but Jeongin won’t let me go,’ he asked Woojin, who sat in the kitchen. The older boy laughed and stood up. ‘It’s okay,’ he said. 

‘Jeeey, thwank you Channie hywung,’ Jeongin giggled and hugged Chan again. Chan laughed and pinched Jeongin’s cheek. ‘Ahh! Tickles!’ Jeongin squealed and brought his hands to Chan’s dimple again.

Woojin turned his head to look into the living room and smiled at the sight of Chan playing with Jeongin. He knew Jeongin was hiding something, but also didn’t expect something quite big as this. 

Well, all they wanted was Jeongin to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’d love to continue this series but i don’t really know what i can write ... if you want to leave a request about what i can write, feel free to comment! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by @littlebutterflyexplores42, thank you! i kinda changed your idea sorry. i didn't really know how to write it like you explained it help

'Channie hyung!! Noo!! Tickles!!'

'Watch out Jeongin, I'm going to catch you!'

Loud giggles were heard from the living room of their dorm. Chan sat onto the couch, with Jeongin in his lap. He was tickling him. It was now two weeks after the other members discovered Jeongin's age regression. 

Most of the members were getting used to seeing Jeongin on the rug in the middle of the living room with a pacifier between his lips and a bunch of stuffies around him. They all thought it was pretty cute to see their maknae act like this, actually. 

The only one who was looking at it from a distance was Seungmin. He bit on his lip. He felt like he didn't quite understand what was happening with Jeongin, even though he had seen him regress numerous times now. But he was extremely curious too on the other side. And scared that he would treat Jeongin wrong and make him cry. 

'Are you okay Seungmin?' Woojin asked. Seungmin looked up, he opened his mouth to say something but he nodded and smiled. 'Yes, a bit tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight,' he said and walked towards his room that he shared with Hyunjin and Jisung.

He plopped onto his bed after closing the door with a sigh. What was this weird feeling in his stomach when he thought about regressing or saw Jeongin regressing? 

Seungmin got up again. He decided to search for age regression on the internet. He quickly found some articles and started reading them. Why was he, once again, kinda interested in this? He threw his phone on the pillows and shook his head. No, he was not interested in this. He wasn't a little, like Jeongin. 

'I'm not a little,' Seungmin repeated himself before he went to the bathroom to shower. He wasn't into age regression and it wasn't his thing. He wasn't a little. Seungmin quickly got into bed after showering. He decided it was the best to sleep and forget this day.

'Seungmin? What's wrong?' 

He groaned. 'Nothing's wrong hyung, I'm just tired. Just like I said,' Seungmin groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. 'Seungmin, I know something is wrong. And by the way, I want to know why you act like this every time Jeongin is little. You can say it if you find it weird, we won't judge you. Even better, you're not the only one who thinks it's a bit weird,' Hyunjin said and sat down on his bed.

'Wait what?' Seungmin got up and stared at Hyunjin with wide eyes. 'Do you also-' 'It's not that I hate it or something, I just don't understand it. I mean, how can you slip into a totally different headspace?' Hyunjin asked. 'Exactly! I'm so confused about that. But I didn't want to ask Jeongin about it because I'm scared it'll hurt him,' Seungmin said. 'I thought the same about that,' Hyunjin said and smiled.

'B-but I did do some research about it today a-and I-I have to say I'm interested in it, sort of? I don't know, it's weird. B-but I'm not a little!' Seungmin quickly said. Hyunjin smiled at him. 'You really have to search that out on your own. I can't help you with that,' he said. 

Weeks passed. Seungmin had done a lot of research about regressing and he hated how interested he was in it. For some reason, he thought it was a good idea to search for Jeongin's items he used to regress. Seungmin's heart pounded in his chest when he looked under Jeongin's bed. He found a shoe box and bit his bottom lip. This was where Jeongin hid all of his pacifiers and stuffed animals. He grabbed the box and swallowed when he opened it. Jeongin had a lot of pacifiers, some still in the packaging. It didn't look like he used it. 

Seungmin sighed and grabbed one of the unused pacifiers. He opened the packaging and held it in his hand. Why was he feeling like this? It was just a pacifier, a usual object in his hand. Just a pacifier. Just a-

Seungmin brought it to his mouth. He felt how his lips closed around the plastic nipple of the pacifier. He started sucking on it. Slowly and scared at first, but when he got used to the feeling he felt his whole body calming down and his eyelids felt heavy. 

A slow whine left his lips when he realized how calm and happy his mind was. What he didn't know, was that he was slipping into a little headspace right now. It took him a little while before he realized what he was doing. His eyes snapped open and he pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. He looked at it with wide eyes. 

What had just happened? What was that feeling and why did that feel so good?

He hid the pacifier under his shirt and quickly ran towards his room. The other members were in the living room doing God knows what, so he had some time for his self, luckily.

He grabbed his phone and Googled 'Am I a little'. Every test he tried was confusing. He decided it was the best to ask the expert himself, Jeongin about it. He got up and ran towards the living room. 

'Jeongin, can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked. Jeongin looked at him with a smile and nodded. 'Of course hyung!!' he said and they walked into Seungmin's room again. 

'H-how did you know that you are a little?' Seungmin asked. 'Hm, I don't really know actually. I always liked childish things without realizing it, and after I found out about regressing I realized it totally sounded like me and I just started trying and experiencing things,' Jeongin explained. He knitted his eyebrows together. 'But why are you asking me about that? Hey, is that my paci?'

Seungmin turned around and saw Jeongin's pacifier laying on his pillow. Shit, he forgot to hide it. 'I-I'm sorry Jeongin but yes,' Seungmin mumbled and lowered his head. 'Seungmin, are you a little too?' Jeongin asked. 'I don't know! This is weird but this afternoon I went to your room to search for you pacifiers and I popped it into my mouth and this weird thing happened... My mind felt so calm and nice and I don't know what happened to me,' Seungmin said and a sob left his lips. Why was he crying right now?

'Hyung, I think you slipped,' Jeongin mumbled. Seungmin looked at him with wide eyes. 'Slipped? Slipped as in-' 'Yes, you slipped into a little headspace.'

'Fuck,' Seungmin mumbled, burying his head in his hands. He didn't know what was happening to him and this was just so weird. 'Do I have to get Chan hyung?' Jeongin asked. 'Yes, yes please,' Seungmin said and sighed when Jeongin left the room. He felt puzzled. 

The door opened again and Chan directly placed his hand on Seungmin's back. 'Jeongin quickly told me what happened. Are you okay? Do you feel like slipping?' Chan asked. Seungmin looked at the ceiling. 'I don't know hyung, this is weird,' he said and hugged Chan. 

'I think you have to find out about this by yourself. If you have questions, you can always ask me or Jeongin. Is that okay?' Chan asked and Seungmin nodded in the leader's chest. 'But Jeongin, can I please keep this paci?' he asked and Jeongin laughed. 'Of course, you'll need it,' he said. Seungmin smiled and closed his eyes. He still had a lot of questions, but Chan was right. 

He needed to find this out by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and Seungmin had investigated a lot about age regression. He tried regressing on his own too and he had to admit he loved it. Today, Jeongin had asked him to shop with him for little stuff.

'Oohh what do you think of this baby bottle? Seungmin, look!' Jeongin pointed at a bottle and ran towards it. They were in a baby store and Seungmin felt quite uncomfortable, especially because of the women who were shopping with their husbands looking at the two teenagers.

'Hey, are you okay hyung?' Jeongin asked, holding another plushie in his hand he wanted to buy. A sigh left Seungmin's lips. 'I-I don't know, I feel a bit uncomfortable,' he mumbled. The younger smiled at him. 'Do you feel like slipping?' Jeongin asked. Seungmin shrugged and grabbed a big panda plushie. He held it against his chest. 'I'm sorry. This is new and I still don't know what's happening with me,' he said.

'It's okay! I'll help you. Let's just get out of our minds and buy some nice things okay? That's the whole point about regressing. Just letting yourself go and enjoy the little inside of you,' Jeongin patted Seungmin's shoulder and the elder smiled. Jeongin was right.

'Which baby bottle do you like?' he asked and walked back into the alley. 'The one with the Care Bears on it is so cute,' Jeongin pouted and grabbed it. 'Are you going to buy it?' Seungmin asked. 'I think so. I don't own a baby bottle yet,' Jeongin said and smiled.

Seungmin looked around and saw some cute pacifiers. 'I think it's time that I'm going to buy my own paci because I'm still using yours,' he said and Jeongin laughed. 'Shall we buy some clothes now?' Seungmin asked when they left the shop. Jeongin nodded and they walked to some other shops.

~

'Hey, how was it?' Chan asked when they came back home. 'Very nice! We bought a lot,' Jeongin said and smiled.

‘Jeongin… I wanted to ask you something…’ Seungmin said when Jeongin was helping him to hide his stuff. ‘Yes hyung?’ Jeongin asked and looked at him. ‘I-I would like to try regressing with you… Together…’ Seungmin mumbled and played with his fingernails. ‘Now?’ Jeongin asked and grabbed his shoebox again. ‘Yeah, well I’m feeling a bit little right now…’ Seungmin said shyly. Jeongin laughed. ‘Same,’ he said, ‘let’s go to my room.'

Seungmin was having a hard time with slipping while Jeongin was already in his headspace. He youngest was giggling and playing with his new plushies. Seungmin was asking himself what he was doing wrong. Why did Jeongin slip that easy and why was he still here, in his normal headspace? It went better when he was regressing on his own… Was it because Jeongin was with him now?

Okay, Seungmin thought, I'm in my head again. I need to get out.

He grabbed his pacifier from the ground and popped it into his mouth. He started sucking on it and hoped that it would work, just like the previous times, when he was alone.

But even his pacifier didn't work. Seungmin was starting to feel frustrated and sad. He pouted angrily around his pacifier and wrapped his arms around his panda plushie. He wanted to regress too!

Suddenly, the door opened and Chan came in. 'Hey what is- awwhh what cute!' he said. 'Channie hyung!!' Jeongin yelled, opening his arms and running towards the leader. 'Hey baby,' Chan laughed and kissed Jeongin on his forehead.

'And how is my other baby?' Chan asked and walked towards Seungmin. He already saw something was wrong when he looked in the younger's eyes.

'Hyung, help,' he whispered and crawled towards Chan. 'What's wrong?' Chan asked worriedly. 'I-I can't regress and I don't know why,' Seungmin said, tears welled into his eyes. 'Oh baby... come here,' Chan said and Seungmin crawled into his lap. He sobbed softly. 'Where's your paci baby?' he asked and Seungmin pointed at his pacifier on the ground.

Chan grabbed it and popped it in Seungmin's mouth. 'Sshh... let me cuddle you. It's okay. You can relax now,' Chan said and slowly rocked Seungmin from side to side. 'P-plushie,' Seungmin mumbled around his pacifier. Chan smiled and gave Seungmin his plushie. Jeongin was looking at the two with wide eyes.

'Yeah, it's okay. Close your eyes baby. Leave everything behind,' Chan whispered when Seungmin closed his eyes and whined softly. The warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach was finally back and a giggle left his lips. Even there were still big thoughts wandering through his head, he decided to listen to Chan's calming voice. And finally, after a long time of Chan rocking him, he slipped. A deep sigh left his lips when his mind was really starting to feel calm and on top of all, little.

‘Yeah, that’s it right there baby,’ Chan smiled and stopped with rocking Seungmin. The younger boy slowly opened his eyes and a smile appeared on his cute face. ‘Hihihi thanks Channie hyuunng,’ he giggled and wrapped his arms around Chan. ‘No problem baby. Now, go play with Innie. He’s waiting for you the whole time,’ Chan said and Jeongin nodded happily.

‘Innie wants to play with Minnie!’ he yelled and crawled towards Seungmin. ‘Minnie this- this is Baby Shark! Baby Shark is Innie’s favorite plushie. Innie loves Baby Shark soooo much!’ he said and hugged his shark plushie. ‘Ooh,’ Seungmin giggled and pointed at his panda plushie. ‘This is Minnie’s favourite plushie!! B-but Minnie doesn’t have a name for favorite plushie yet…’ he said and pouted.

‘Oh, Innie can help!’ Jeongin said and grabbed Seungmin’s panda plushie. ‘Noo! Minnie wants panda back!!’ Seungmin yelled and snatched his plushie out of Jeongin’s hands. He accidentally scratched the other little. Jeongin’s eyes went wide when he saw the little scratch on his hand. He started to cry and threw Baby Shark in Seungmin’s face.

‘Oh no,’ Chan laughed when Seungmin started crying too and they both came towards him. ‘Channie hyung, Innie threw Baby Shark in Minnie’s face!’ Seungmin cried, being the first to wrap his arms tightly around Chan. ‘But Innie has auch because of Minnie!’ Jeongin cried.

‘Let me see where your hand says auch,’ Chan said and Jeongin showed his hand at Chan. ‘Awhh, that must hurt,’ he said and pouted. Yes!’ Jeongin cried and Chan stood up to grab some band-aids. He pressed a kiss on Jeongin’s scratch and stuck a colorful band-aid on it. ‘See, that’s better already!’ he said. ‘Thank you Channie hyung,’ Jeongin giggled when Chan wiped his tears.

‘And now, I want you two to say sorry to each other,’ Chan said. Jeongin nodded and lowered his head. ‘S-sorrwy Minnie,’ he said to Seungmin, but the other little shook his head. ‘No!’ he yelled and angrily crossed his arms. ‘Seungmin, I want you to say sorry to Jeongin too,’ Chan said with a much stricter tone, but Seungmin still shook his head.

‘One last time…’ Chan warned, but Seungmin yelled no again and threw his panda plushie on the ground. The leader shook his head and stood up. ‘Seungmin, come here. I’m going to put you in a time out because you’re being very disrespectful to me and Jeongin,’ he said. ‘Channie hyung! Noooo!!’ Seungmin yelled when Chan grabbed his wrist and brought him to another room.

Chan placed Seungmin on a chair in his own room and walked away, but Seungmin stood up again. ‘Channie hyung!!’ he yelled, still crying. ‘Seungmin, go back to the chair now and be a good boy for Channie hyung. You have 10 minutes to think about your actions,’ he said and left the room. He sighed when Seungmin kept crying.

‘Channie hyung?’

Jeongin shuffled towards him. His eyes were red from crying, his plushie in his hands. ‘What’s the matter baby?’ Chan asked and smiled. ‘Can Innie have a hug??’ he asked. ‘Of course,’ Chan said and opened his arms to hug the little. Jeongin giggled. Chan pressed a kiss on his hot forehead. ‘I love you.’

Chan walked back to his room where Seungmin was 10 minutes later. The little was silent now, his arms wrapped around his plushie. 'Did you learn your lesson?' Chan asked. 'Yes, Channie hyung. Minnie is very sorry,' Seungmin said and pouted. 'Come here. Give Channie a hug,' Chan smiled and Seungmin ran towards him, giggling. 'Minnie loves Channie hyung a lot!' Seungmin said and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i the only one who has the same problems as seungmin with regressing-


End file.
